vore_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Vox Clans
Vox Clan members are traders and pirates who are members of a species called the Vox, a race of small, lizard-reptile, nitrogen breathing thieves that steal aboard NT stations to, well, steal valuable items and commodities. SKREEE! Vox Raiders must secure resources from the station, by gifts, trades, or theft and then make a quick getaway in their shuttle. The list includes but is not limited to: * Resources (E.G Metal, Glass, Plasteel, etc.) * Engineering equipment * Persons of interest The Vox, despite being thieves are generally peaceful because of their Inviolate which requires them to not be wasteful with resources or lives. It also requires them to not leave behind their crew (alive or dead) and to cause as little damage as possible. Vox also have their own language which can be used by typing say :v The Inviolate A central tenant of Vox philosophy is to not be wasteful with regards to resources or lives. A Vox raiding party should take special care to not overly damage the station, nor kill any crew unless there are no other options. Violence is a means to an end, and is something to be avoided as much as possible. If you piss off a crew that outnumbers you and is composed of species that are bigger and stronger than you, you will probably die. The Heist What the Shoal has tasked you to steal will vary from round to round, but it will likely include some high tech items and maybe even crew members, in order to steal these things from the filthy meat you have... Gear Your ship comes loaded with some low tech weaponry that favors Vox tactics of running and hiding. Dart Gun- Comes loaded with tranquilizer darts loaded up with sleep toxins. Valuable tool in incapacitating and capturing crew. The dosage is only enough to knock out the unfortunate meat for a minute or so. Powered Crossbow- Fires superheated metal rods and is much more effective after being charged up fully, which takes around five or six seconds. In space it is an incredibly potent tool, able to fling off targets into space at pretty fast speeds. Also comes with the added bonus of pinning people to walls if they happen to be within a tile or so of them. Pneumatic Cannon- The fire-anything gun, literally, it can fire anything at targets. Useful if you're running from crew members and just grab any nick-knacks as you high tail it outta the hot zone. Needs to be connected to a tank of gas to be useful at all, the pressure can be set to make it more or less lethal. Chameleon Projector- Exactly like the traitor item, allows a cunning Vox to hide in plain sight. Armor- Heavy duty protection that is pretty well suited to keeping a Vox unharmed while they flee and live to steal another day. Stun Baton - This unwieldy meat item is very useful when kidnapping those pesky crew members! The Skipjack The greatest asset at the Vox's disposal is their ship, a small yet durable skipjack with an atmosphere comprised entirely of nitrogen. The ship has the ability to travel to various parts of the station z-level as well as mining, allowing the raiders to keep on the move and avoid capture by the crew. There is a cool down period in between each jump. The central room of the skipjack is the Vox storeroom, racks filled with various weapons and suits, the port wing of the craft houses tanks of various gasses and the starboard wing is home to a crude medbay. The two wings are connected to airlocks which allow entrance and exit. Roleplaying Information Common insults - Humans are 'meat'. Unathi are 'rotten' (due to their colour). Skrell are 'leaky' or 'slippery'. Tajarans are 'mouldy' or 'hairballs'. Akula are 'fish meat'. Vox aren't picky about their prey. Even Unathi, who they call 'rotten', because rotten meat doesn't usually bother them a whole lot. They're birds, and their ancestors were scavengers. Vox tend to jeer a lot about how their victims are treeless, that their lungs are full of dust, and such. People usually have no idea what the Hell they're on about which is fine because the Vox don't put much thought into it either. They quite like darkness and hiding in lockers. Vox are very tight-knit. Betraying a crewmember or leaving one behind, living or dead, is a very shameful and destructive thing in vox culture. Category: Jobs Category:Game Modes Category:Guides Category:Antagonists